invasiongamefandomcom-20200214-history
Update History
Here is the Game Update History : 1.29.4 Updated - Mar.24th, 2016 *Easter is coming, new activities added *New Commander: Lana *Added ZVZ score rules: points will be given according to the occupation time of the government *If a Guild Leader is offline for too long, the system will automatically transfer the leadership to R4 member *Optimized the dragging speed of the world map after displaying territories *Optimized many pages, sliding smoothness has been increased by 100% (iPhone5s or above required) 1.29.3 Updated - Mar.15th, 2016 *Added new research branch in Lab: production. *Player can set flag inside base and on the world map. *Reconstruct the LOG system. *Added resource distribution map on the world map. *On the march page, number of troops from last march can now be memorized. *Optimized UI, change some pages into full screen display. *Optimized performance on iPhone5s and above, smoothness +100%. 1.29.0 Updated - Feb. 17th, 2016 *It's getting warmer, summer scenes are back *Opened the eastern land *Instructor system: Tanya will introduce various aspects of the game to the players *The resource structures in the base will produce additional resources, players can manually tap to collect them and have a chance of getting mysterious chests. *Optimized the diamond mine friend invitation function, making it easier for your friends to join Invasion *Optimized the graphics and speed of some devices under best speed mode. *Other: performance and stability optimization *The enemy's scouting marching line will be hidden when being scouted 1.28.5 Updated - Jan. 27th, 2016 *Added new types of activities *Optimized the activity interface *Optimized artistic performance on some devices (Requires updating the game from the App Store or Google Play) 1.28.0 Updated - Jan. 13th, 2016 *Added a new Guild building: Research Center *Added 72 new zones *Added Weekly subscription *Optimized partial game UI *Optimized Guild territory display *Optimized Map scrolling speed *Optimized Mail opening speed *Optimized the function of black list, added mail block function *Optimized the invitation function of Diamond mine *Supported a new language: Arabic 1.27.2 Updated - November.21th, 2015 New Content: *Added new snow-covered ground scenery and UI Interface *Added background music New Gameplay: *Added new Officer Medal System *Added Dark Forces Awaken activity New Officers: *Epic Officer Santa Claus, Vika, Valkoinen *Legendary Officer Elina 1.27.1 Updated - Nov. 26th, 2015 *Added Guild Voting *Added Power Rankings within Guilds *Added Guild Bonuses *Added full server broadcasting *Added Sandtable Treasures *Added 'Like' List *Added Officers: Colonel-T, Mulan and Massasoit *Optimized Chat page *Added "Tap and Chat" fast writing pop up menu *In the Chat you can now receive Attack, Scouting and Reinforcement notices *In the Chat you can now receive notices on private chats and the chatroom notices *Added a Copy Mail function 1.27.0 Updated - Nov. 23, 2015 *Added Zone vs Zone cross server battle gameplay *Added Guild Super Mine gameplay *Added new items: Troop production speed-ups *Now supports Facebook avatars as Commander avatars *Optimized music quality and the speed for sending and receiving voice chats *Added more game help materials *Building names can be displayed in the base. *Optimized Officer recruitment hints in the Military School *Optimized building unlock hints *Optimized Rally and Defend report display *Fixed some crash Bugs, improved the stability of the game *Added a "report" function to the chat messages 1.26.2 updated - October 26th, 2015 *Added new Halloween theme Items and interface *Added new Map gamplay: attack the Black Crusaders *Added new Guild events *Added new function which allows you to tap on an email senders icon to check out their player information *Battle report optimization: when attacked the battle report displays the location of the attacker's Headquarters at the time of the attack 1.25.1 Updated - September 17th, 2015 *Added Turkish, Dutch, Polish, Thai, Indonesian versions *Added the function to set territory symbols in the Guild Territory *Added the function to bind territory with individual player, which means, if a player changed his Guild, its individual occupied territories will also be transferred to his new Guild. *Added more Rankings types *Added the waiting time of rally on the March page *Added gathering countdown on the Gather page *Governors can define flags for their Zone *Added translation button to the Monument Announcements *Optimized the Guild Search function *Added territorial power distribution rankings, will display the Top50 *Players can use all the languages supported by the current version to name their commanders and Guilds *Added epic and legendary Officers for hire *Added in-game announcements *Increased the storage limit of Rewards Center to 200 1.21 Updated - August 10th, 2015 *Added voice chat function *Added officer system *Added guild recruitment wall function *Added guild comments function *Added UTC time display on map *Added a one-key function that marks all mails as read *Added a function that allows the Governor to revoke a title *Optimized War simulator *Added a function that supports redirecting to web page inside mail system *Added a function that supports browsing web page inside the game *Allowed players to create multiple game characters in different servers under one account *Added voiceover function for the tutorial *Improved ‘How to Play’ content *Fixed the issue that prevents player from using marching speedup continuously *Now displays the corresponding icon in chat after the commander is captured *Added a function that automatically recommends guild members move their base to the area adjacent to the guild leader 1.2.0 Updated - June 26th, 2015 *Displays monument and marked tiles on Territorial Forces Map. *Added troop square at Base *Added Rebel system *Added Guild broadcast function *Added the function to search for players or Guilds *Added Chat room - group chat function *Added Emoji expression *Added History log function *Added marks to notify players about guild announcement update *Added the function for the Alliance leaders to distribute Black Market coins. *Supported Italian, Spanish, Portuguese *Now allows the Governor to browse server statistics at the monument